Dark Sun
by loveAngel2008
Summary: Dougal is ready to walk into the sun when he meets Ciara...the same night his best friend meets her twin which keeps them form going vampire
1. Characters & the beginning

Dark Sun

Raviprabha means 'sunlight', Solana means sunshine, Marisol is a combo of Mary and sun, Ciara means 'sun', Eliane and Lianna means 'daughter of the son'...I don't know if that helps you but I thought that names that have to do with the sun was kinda cool because in essence she will be the light to his darkness...

Solana Stahl- Solana means sunshine, she is the twin to Ciara and life mate to Devin. Librarian and CSI analyst master in forensic science. Adopted by Page, after mother gave them up for adoption.

Devin- Carpathian.

Ciara Stahl- Ciara means sun, she is the twin to Solana and life mate to Dougal. Librarian and CSI analyst (duel major so they could trick others) master in forensic science. Adopted by Page, after mother gave them up for adoption.

Dougal- Carpathian.

"Ciara, remind me again why we decided to come to Lyon when neither of us speak French?!" fumed Solana. Ciara started to laugh "What happened?" she called out to her twin. The gold haired baby blue eyed female, walked in to Ciara's room, sat down on her bed, "A man on the metro read something in the paper turned to me said something and when I said I didn't speak French he said something else got the rest of the people in our cabin all pissed off and they practically threw me out the metro doors at the next stop. Thank God that was the stop I needed." Ciara turned for the first time actually getting a good look at her twin for the first time that day. They were both wearing dark blue jeans, white cashmere tops, gold chains that were down in the tops, and gold posts. It was their day to ride so that wasn't surprising. What was surprising was that Solana was holding a pamphlet about finding out if you are physic. "Oh no!" Ciara moaned "Solana everyone has said we are physic are whole lives. We both know that physics aren't real. Yes we can do things that others can't do but that's just because we're twins. You are not talking me into going there!" Solana laughed "I know we aren't physics, Ciara. I say we take their test or whatever get the results and show everyone we aren't physic that our abilities for reading each other are just genetics." The girls had always known they were adopted. Ciara sighed "I said no Solana. Let's just go riding. I bet Aisling (Celtic meaning dream) will be happy to see you." Solana pouted a moment "Please Ciara. After riding, please, I'm tired of always being told that we are physic. Besides Aisling is always happy to see me, the same way that Ashlyn (also Celtic meaning dream) is always happy to see you." Ciara knew when she was beat, she never could go up against Solana for long, not about something that was pretty insignificant that was. She knew a good ride with her twin would lighten her and soon whatever Solana asked she would do. "Come on Solana let's go ride before you try to talk me into anything." Solana happily got off Ciara's bed and walked to the door way where Ciara stood looking at her, she had to smile, it was like looking in the mirror, they looked that much alike.

Ciara felt energized, she always did after a ride. Ashlyn and Aisling were both so happy to see them that they at first showed their happiness then ignored them for being gone then finally content to go for a ride. They rode from the outskirts of Lyon up to the bottom of the Alps. The Alps would hurt the horses. It was way too cold and the snow could possibly break their legs. Both horses wouldn't mind going up their hot blood making them sure they could do anything. Solana asked again "Please Ciara, I just want to prove that we aren't physic." Ciara knew she had lost, "Oh all right Solana we can go. First we need to muck, brush, treat and change though." Both girls rode back to the stables, brushed down their horse, mucked out the stalls, and then went to the tact room to grab carrots out of the fridge; before going to the bags they had brought along to take with them to the little shower rooms off the stable for showers after a long ride. When they were done with their showers both were dressed in little green dresses (ha-ha that was you can see the dress), and the gold chains that hardly ever left their necks. Ciara often wondered why their biological mother thought they were important enough to name and have necklaces made for but not important enough to keep. Ciara knew Solana didn't agree with the thought they weren't important. She always felt that their mother had their best at heart; Paige was the best mother in the world. Ciara didn't agree with that but she just wanted to know her roots, instead all she got was thoughts that their mother left them. Neither they nor anyone they talked to knew why their mother left. Solana thought it best to let sleeping dogs lie when it came to that while Ciara seemed to think that running out and finding out why was best. The twins' necklaces were way long when they were children and their adopted mother, Paige, had often put them up so they wouldn't chock themselves on them. Paige had said she had never known their mother but when she saw them she knew they were for her. Paige had been a child in youth counselor. Both wore their necklaces now because when they were in the lab and in the field on the rare nights they worked together, the other specialist and the agents couldn't tell them apart. Though the necklaces didn't help a lot the girls had felt better knowing they had a piece of the other.

Ciara couldn't believe she had let Solana talk her into going to get tested. She thought it was silly and really not worth the money or the time. They stood outside the big office building with several people going in and out. Ciara glanced over at Solana seeing that her twin was looking at her too Ciara questioned again the wisdom of their decision. Ciara swore she felt evil rolling off the building, which wasn't logical at all. "You owe me a picnic." Ciara said feeling like the evil was coming for her. She felt Solana watching her, "If you do this for me I will take you to our park for your picnic." _Impossible._ There was no was a building could be evil. A person yes, a building no. Besides you couldn't feel if a person was evil. They even were evil or they weren't, that was decided by what they did in their past and whether or not that was good or bad. No mere building could be good nor evil Ciara told herself. She just hoped she was right…

Dougal knew he had lived to long. He had personally killed all five of his brothers and all but a hand few of his friends. His five younger brothers had all turned vampire within the last hundred years and the youngest and sweetest had turned tonight. Dougal just wanted peace so he had decided that tomorrow evening soon after the sun sets he was going to call upon his friend Devin and then do some hunting. After that, he was going to wait for the sun. The sun would take over his darkness. It would completely destroy his pulse to go vampire…to follow his brothers into the forbidden. To stop this he had to wait for the sun, to see it for the first time in his life. The sun would save him. He didn't have much of a choice.


	2. Picnic, Pain, and twin

A few questions were asked though both Solana and Ciara thought it odd that they asked for their name, number, addresses, were they work, and several other personal information things like that. Ciara couldn't help but feel that this was a bad idea but she decided to give them her home number any way. She never picked it up she always used her cell but it also had an answer machine just in case. Solana did the same. Their number was one digit off each other as they lived across the landing from each other. Their apartments like everything about them were mirror image. Neither noticed the other playing with the gold necklace chain around their neck. Solana ran her fingers across her name even as Ciara ran her fingers the opposite way over her own name.

Both answered the questions in a guarded why that sent up a red flag to the main office. It was close to dark so the vampires were awake, and they smiled. These might be the highest levels of psychic abilities but no Carpathian would ever find them. They would be dead before this night was over and if they couldn't kill them they would take them to the mage after all who else would help them get rid of their problem but Xavier.

Ciara leaned over toward Solana "You still owe me a picnic." Solana laughed "Ciara for that we're go tonight and play in the fountain again." Ciara laughed, they hadn't played in the fountain in years. Not since they had gotten their hands cut open by a mean boy. He had grabbed ones left and ones right hand and broke a bottle using the glass to open up their hands. Their first mother who had a drug addiction, had been arrested and that was when they met Paige. Paige had taken them in after that, given up her job, and finally raising them as best she could on her own with such little money.

The twins sat looking at the fountain thinking of the fun they had once had there. Neither really wanted to play in it right now still fearing what may happen. Solana finally couldn't take it no more and bounced to her feet taking Ciara with her "We can't live in fear jumelle (French for twin). We are strong, we are different, and we are us Ciara. He can't hurt us anymore. Besides it was many years ago, we were but a year old." Yet neither twin really moved toward the fountain. Ciara knew deep in her heart the fountain couldn't hurt her. Still she feared, irrational she told herself, it is irrational to fear an object that can't hurt you. In the end it was Ciara who pulled Solana to the fountain. Both girls had long since taken off their green shoes that went with their dresses. It was Ciara who reached for the fountain and stood up on the rim, and it was Ciara who first felt and saw the men standing back in the wood, off the path the joggers took, watching them. Ciara tried to ignoring them, she didn't want to freak out her twin any more then she already was. Solana might have been the strong twin but even she feared what she did not know.

The vampires stood off the path watching the two psychic girls play. Part of battles is knowing when to attack. All of the men here had once been fierce Carpathian warriors and knew when to attack as well as any wild animal. The psychics could smell them coming, the vampires could smell their fear. Still they waited, waited for a sign that the psychics were thinking of another. Finally it came, both stood on top of the fountain lip holding hands thinking of another time. One started to move but they were already there. Two vampires, fairly young in age, each grabbed a girl. An older vampire stepped forward, "I assumed you would be harder to catch. Your psychic abilities are off the charts but neither of you sensed the danger to yourselves." He spit at them showing his disgust. The spittle landed on Solana's dress quickly burning through into her hip. Ciara cried out from the pain. Solana pulled on the arms and Ciara prayed she would stop. The vampire holding Solana must have figured out what was happening because suddenly he put his razor sharp teeth down through the side of her thought making both girls spaz from pain then from blood loss. Neither noticed the two men walking toward them but Ciara learned a whole new reason to fear pain...


	3. The meeting oops

This is a fairly short chapter but i wanted to update and wish everyone Happy Holidays....i hope to update this chapter fairly soon so please don't yell...

Dark Sun

Dougal was walking from his lair through the park to the bar where he had Carpathians usually meet him, when he saw it. Two females who had probably once been dressed alike but now you couldn't really tell, were being played with by three vampires. The first two, the ones holding the girls, didn't worry him. It was the last, the master, which drove fear and pain into his heart Emilio, his younger brother. He stopped knowing he shouldn't be feeling. The wonder of it amazed him. He realized instantly what had happened, his päläfertiilam was here. He had found her, her scream must have called to his soul. He couldn't lose her, not even to his precious brother. He called to Devin. He would need his help to defeat his younger brother, especially now that he could feel again. Feel the love that he had always had for his younger brothers. Even as he felt the pain roll of his beloved little lifemate, not pain he realized determination. She would allow them to kill her if it meant protecting the other…too bad he wasn't positive which was dying and which one was truly his.

Ciara knew she must get Solana released; after all she was dying losing too much blood. If Solana got released and got far enough away she wouldn't feel her pain when they killed her. She wouldn't feel her twin slip into the next life. Marisol would join Solana in mourning but she would also make her smile. After all Marisol was the unexpected little sister. She had gifts and Solana, Paige and her had worked hard to help Marisol get where she was today, months from graduating top of her class in anatomy, psychiatry, and law enforment. Marisol would be able to take care of herself, mind and body. She always teased that Solana, Ciara, and Mom were her soul. In truth Solana and herself were her everything, she adored them the same way they adored her. Marisol would save Solana. Even as she went to ask for Solana's safe release, she saw another come forward. He was behind the mastermind and she wouldn't have seen him at all if the man holding her hadn't put her body at a weird angle. He looked to be looking for something. Or someone. He looked at her and Solana for a moment before one of the men made them scream. The pain, the pain, her brain screamed shout it out…she couldn't though…how was she to know how Solana was doing if she did? No she must trust in the man the others couldn't see. Looking at his face for just that split second she saw something. A look of awe, a look of compassion, a look that had she not been in this predicament she might have thought was pure love.

Suddenly Dougal knew which one was his. She had seen him. The calm that crossed his mind then was like a caress it brought out the beast wanting to take her then even as her presence seemed to calm it in some small way. When the vampire went for her throat though the beast snarled and even the man inside couldn't stop it. The beast took over, changing into mist appearing behind the vampires with the girls and breaking their necks. Drawing the vampires attention to him, instead of the two now bloody females. Both hissed and grabbed for him but they were fairly young and he grabbed both hearts within seconds. Lightening came from the sky even as he threw the beating organs to the ground. Devin had arrived bringing with him the lightening that was much needed. Turning he saw something he had hoped never to see…his lifemate in the arms of a master vampire. Emilio laughed seeing his face, taunting him with his failure to protect her. "The poor little one, look at that blood Dougal, see how it rushes down her throat. She isn't strong enough for you. Look at how little she is, you need a stronger woman. Your little päläfertiilam is dying brother and you shall join us. You do not need her. You may have whatever women you want once she is gone. Come Dougal will shall kill her together and you will be free." Even the beast inside didn't want her dead. Dougal didn't know how to tell his brother that she couldn't die, he would follow her to the ends of the Earth to be with her. So Dougal said the first that came to his mind... "Emilio I thought I had killed you. What kind of hunter am I to have let you live? How did you survive any way?" Dougal knew though. He had been so tired after fighting his brother, the first to turn, that he hadn't cleaned up after himself. He hadn't called down lightening. In doing so he might have just condemned his other half to death. Emilio had his mouth to her throat, she tried moving away from the acid like drool he left on her throat, even as Solana screamed before passing out from the pain and blood loss.


End file.
